


Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face, and in the evening she's a singer with the band

by stardateno (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soft Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardateno
Summary: Bucky just needs to feel soft sometimes, and Steve? Well, he's all for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face, and in the evening she's a singer with the band

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is unbeta'd but it's posted and that's really all that matters

There are some things that are different about Bucky, that Steve has noticed. Which is to be expected; there are many things that are different about Steve after - well, after everything. Bucky is different from Steve’s memories in lots of ways: he’s quieter, less restless. The Bucky Steve remembered before the war was always jittery, tapping his feet, spinning a pencil, walking around, poking and prodding at Steve. Bucky now moves silently and just appears out of nowhere; Steve would turn a corner and Bucky would be standing there, silently two feet away from him and Steve would jump out of his skin. Those are some of the ways he’s different that make Steve a little sad. But he’s different in ways that make Steve happy too. He is learning to bake. Before Bucky would smoke them out if he even tried to go near the oven but now he cooks and bakes and always seems to have flour or frosting smeared on his cheek. He has a weird fascination with Dolly Parton - “I just think she’s a stand up lady, Steve.” He now likes spicy food now, spicy enough to make Steve’s eyes water. Bucky would always laugh at him whenever they had Ethiopian food and Steve would turn red and chug water while Bucky just kept shoveling food into his mouth.

Another new thing about Bucky that Steve really liked was that Bucky now liked being the little spoon. Before the war, Bucky always insisted on being the big spoon, saying that it kept Steve warmer during the winter months. Even during the war, Bucky would fight being the little spoon. Steve would have to almost wrestle Bucky into position tight against Steve’s chest to keep Bucky warm in their little tent pitched in the snow and mud. But now, Bucky likes pulling Steve’s arm over his waist and pushing back into Steve’s chest and sleeping for twelve hours.

But the way that Bucky is different that is hidden and only for Steve, is the one that Steve notices most. When Steve first noticed it, it occurred to him that it had been happening for weeks without Steve understanding the changes. On the particular morning Steve clued in, Steve noticed Bucky wearing a bathrobe, cinched at the waist with his hair up in a loose bun on the top of his head. The thing that tripped Steve up was the bathrobe, it wasn’t one he’s ever seen before. It was black with soft pink and red flowers and was shiny and soft looking. It looked like a women’s bathrobe.  
Bucky had looked at him and Steve noticed that his posture was a forced casual, that his shoulders were tense and he deliberately took a swig of his coffee and turned to face the tv without saying good morning.

The whole encounter threw Steve off. Bucky always gave him a peck on the jaw good morning and told him to comb his hair. But this morning, Bucky had just ignored him and was sitting with a forced casualness which put Steve on edge.

Steve carefully walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He brought the coffee pot over to the table and topped off Bucky’s mug and placed the carafe on the table. Steve gently placed his free hand on Bucky’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Bucky’s right hand caught the hem of his bathrobe, which fell mid thigh, and carefully rubbed the end between his fingers. Now being intimate with Bucky for so long has taught Steve how to read Bucky like a book and this small movement answered what was bothering Bucky.

“I really like your bathrobe, sweetheart,” Steve said lightly. “Is it new?” Some of the tension loosed in Bucky’s shoulder.

He took a shaky little breath and said, “Yeah, I had JARVIS order it for me. It’s from Italy.” Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Well it looks real pretty on you, doll”

Bucky’s sigh told Steve he said the right thing. “Really,” Bucky whispered.

Steve sat down in the chair next to Bucky and turned to face him. “Yeah, you look real swell. It looks soft and comfortable.” Steve leaned in and gave Bucky a soft kiss. He brushed an escaped strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear and smiled softly at him. Steve kissed him again, just cause Bucky looked so beautiful, all flushed, and picked up his mug and turned to face the tv.

That morning clues Steve in to a few things that he had missed, like how Bucky has about a thousand hair products in their shower and on his side of the counter. Steve has two bottles in the shower, one shampoo/conditioner combo and one soap. Like how Bucky takes a while getting ready in the mornings. Steve actually sat in the bed and watched Bucky get ready after a shower the next morning. Bucky did so many things that Steve has never noticed before. He showered and came into the bedroom with his hair wrapped in a towel and moisturized his whole body and then spent like twenty minutes adding product to his hair and blowing it dry so it flows in soft looking curls down to his shoulders. He then dressed in tight red and black yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt that Steve is pretty sure is his. The neck is a little stretched out so it slips a little off one shoulder.

Bucky just casually looked at Steve over his shoulder from where he was standing next to his dresser, and Steve was having a little bit of a crisis. Bucky looked so soft and - there was no other way to put it - a little feminine. Steve had no idea how, but the yoga pants and oversized long sleeve shirt gave Bucky the illusion of having curves. And Steve, who had never been attracted to a woman in his life, who had first been attracted to Bucky’s muscles and strength when he was a teenager was so into it.

But Steve had to also tread a little carefully. He didn’t want Bucky to be a woman and he didn’t think that’s what Bucky wanted either. He had to make his next moves carefully, cause this is something Bucky had been very nervous to show to him, and Steve doesn’t want to offend Bucky or embarrass him by taking it in a way that Bucky didn’t intend.

So Steve is there, lounging on their bed, while Bucky stands there looking at him, soft and so beautiful, while Steve internally freaks out on what to say to the love of his life.

Bucky is starting to grow rigid, and he casts a quick look sideways, like he can’t stand to meet Steve’s eyes any longer. His metal arm whirs softly, as it’s wont to do when Bucky feels uncomfortable. And Steve takes a deep breath, opens his mouth and promptly word vomits all over Bucky.  
“I really don’t know what you want me to say or do about this whole thing,” and here Steve noticed Bucky go absolutely rigid and all the color drains out of his face and Steve almost swallows his tongue in his hurry to continue. “But I really like it! And I want you to be able to do whatever makes you feel better about things without worrying about what I think about it! I don’t care how you dress or if you need to be a little, uh, softer cause I love you no matter what.” Steve held his breath while Bucky just looked at him.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up,” Bucky said and without Steve’s super hearing, he doubts he would have heard it at all. “I just-“ he cut off and swallowed hard and couldn’t continue.

“I think you look beautiful, doll,” Steve said quietly. “And I like you anyway I can get you.” He took a deep breath and said, “I’m a little unsure of how to act cause I don’t want to do or say anything that makes you feel like you’re not absolutely perfect the way you are or makes you uncomfortable. I just want to make whatever this is what you want it to be and not make it into something that you don’t want.”

Bucky took a shaky breath. Steve reached out and took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Steve guided Bucky so that he was straddling Steve’s outstretched legs and placed his hands on Bucky’s hips. He tilted his head up and kissed Bucky on the forehead.

“Buck,” Steve said carefully. “I know this is hard for both of us, but we need to talk about what you want from me cause I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself if I get it wrong and I make you feel uncomfortable.” He looked into Bucky’s gray eyes, and tried to convey love and acceptance. “Do you want to be a woman?”

Bucky looked down and sniffed. When he caught Steve’s eyes again, his were full of tears. “No,” Bucky whispered. “I’m a man and I want to be a man but sometimes I just want to be your little housewife and have you take care of me and tell me I’m pretty.”

Steve kissed his forehead. “We can do that, sweetheart. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”  
\------  
The rest of the day was quiet. They made their way out into the living room and spent the afternoon curled together on the couch while the tv played Forensic Files, Bucky occasionally muttering, “sloppy,” under his breath. Steve was curled around Bucky’s back, dosing between him and the back of the couch, nose in Bucky’s shoulder. He had never felt so comfortable. He tightened his arm around Buck’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. Bucky, whose muttering had been dying down the past thirty minutes, wiggled in Steve’s arm until he had flipped around and they were laying face to face. 

Bucky tucked his head under Steve’s chin, placing his nose against Steve’s collar bone. Steve caressed Bucky’s side, from shoulder to hip. “You’re so pretty Buck,” Steve said. “I’m so lucky to have a pretty little thing like you.” He copped a feel of Bucky’s firm ass on the way down, and Bucky whined, high in his throat. “Just wanna make you feel so good sweetheart,” Steve said while rolling his hips gently into Bucky’s. “Wanna take care of you so you’ll always stay here and let me be sweet on you. You gonna let me be sweet on you, honey?”

Bucky whined again and rolled his hips softly back into Steve’s. “Oh yeah,” Steve huffed. “Look at you, already feelin’ so good. That pretty little cock all nice and hard for me.” Bucky gasped at Steve’s words and rolled his hips more insistently onto Steve. 

Steve rolled them swiftly, so Bucky was under him and Steve was kneeling with his strong thigh between Bucky’s legs, giving him a firm thing to rut against. “Yeah, keep going, doll. Want you to feel so good.” Steve hitched Bucky’s shirt up his chest and took a nipple into his mouth. Bucky whined again and Steve had to look at him. He had his head thrown back, his lips were bitten, red and wet looking. He was panting quietly, biting his lips and tossing his head.

Before the war and everything, both Steve and Bucky hadn’t been loud while having sex. There was no screaming or loud moaning or crying because they didn’t want to be caught. Their sex consisted on bitten off moans and soft whines and whispering into each other’s mouths, soft and quiet. Their sex hasn’t really changed. Bucky’s moans are breathy and quiet, his gasps are muffled when he bites his lips, his whines are high an feminine and swallowed by Steve’s mouth.

Steve rolled Bucky’s other nipple between his fingers and felt Bucky’s chest move with his gasp. Bucky looked so beautiful Steve couldn’t stand it. Bucky’s nipple fell from his mouth with a wet pop. “Look at you honey,” Steve rasped. “You’re so beautiful I can’t stand it.” He pinched Bucky’s nipple a little harder than he meant to and a single tear slipped from Bucky’s eye. Steve surged up and kissed it from Bucky’s cheek. “Do you need me to touch you, Buck? Want me to make you come?”

Bucky nodded hard and gasped out a soft, “please, touch my cock.” Steve groaned low in his throat and slipped his hand unto Bucky’s yoga pants. The angle wasn’t doing anything for Steve’s wrist, but Bucky’s steep gasp told Steve it was working for him. He pumped his hand gently, smearing the precome from the head down the rest of Bucky’s cock, twisting when he reached the head and squeezing harder on the way back down. 

“Can’t stop looking at you,” Steve said. “Looking at how pretty you are. I love coming home to you, coming home to my sweet little wife after a long day at work.” Bucky gasped and his cock twitched in Steve’s hand at the words and he was coming. His orgasm shook through him, tears slipped from his eyes as Steve kept pumping his hand, wringing out every last drop, prolonging Bucky’s orgasm as long as he could. Bucky finally whined with oversensitivity and Steve withdrew his hand. 

He kissed Bucky gently and just kept kissing him and kissing him while the afterglow faded a little from Bucky’s mind. Bucky reached for the waistband of Steve’s sweats. Steve batted his hand away and said, “I’m gonna rub off on my sweet little wife.” Bucky kissed him hard while Steve rutted against Bucky’s sharp hip bone. It took less than a minute before Steve was coming in his underwear.

They just lay panting on the sofa for a while, kissing gently. Steve brushed a stray strand of Bucky’s hair away from his face. “Wanna go take a bath, doll? That way you don’t have to mess up your hair, you worked so hard on it this morning.” 

Bucky just smiled at him. “That sounds really nice.”


End file.
